


Angel on My Shoulder, Monster at My Back

by round_robin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Purgatory, Three some, UST, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shook his head. “I do not know why I’m telling you this.” Benny shrugged. “Because the night is long an’ he’s the only thing we have in common.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel on My Shoulder, Monster at My Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to top out at five thousand words and have a lot less pining. Also, it was supposed to be third omni all the way through and somehow turned into "Dean and Benny's 3rd, shifting POV," which is very strange and I'm sorry if it puts anyone off. I'm satisfied with this fic, but I kind of feel like it's not up to my standards. I just need to kick it out the door or I'll never get to any of the other plots I have in mind. Apologies for that.
> 
> Not beta'd, all typos are mine. If you find one, please include it with your comment and it'll be caught and shot. As always, enjoy.

Purgatory was pure, the purest thing Dean had ever known. There were no needs. No hunger, no thirst, nothing to keep Dean from twenty-four seven combat. He loved it as much as he hated it, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t thrill him a little. He’d known all his life that he was a hunter down to his core, and now he had a place where that hunter could run free.

Only one need remained: sleep. The exhaustion that pulled at his muscles after a long day fighting for his life would not go away, leaving him vulnerable for a little while each night.

Before he met Benny, it was tough. He’d gone a good while without sleep when he was topside but it always made him sloppy. That wasn’t an option here where one second’s hesitation could mean his end. When the need could no longer be ignored, Dean would climb a tree and set up for an hour or two. Or, maybe he’d come across a cave and fortify the entrance before bedding down. Benny made that aspect of Purgatory a whole lot easier.

Their first night making camp together, all Dean did was glare at him across the fire, waiting for the vamp to trick him. There was no night in Purgatory, per say, more like periods of darkness between the gray haze of day when even the monsters quieted down for a few hours. Half way through that first period of darkness, Benny cracked a smile and shook his head.

“For the last time, brother, I’m not innerested in gettin’ to know your jugular any better. You’re my ticket back to the land of the living. So believe me, I am pleany invested in keepin’ you alive.” He nodded towards the woven mat of leaves Dean had made for a bed when he first got down here. “Get some shut eye. I’ll wake ya if anything attacks us.”

Dean didn’t move for a few minutes. He didn’t know enough about this vampire to trust him. He probably never would. But the warmth of the fire made him drowsy, it was just about the only warmth this place had. Slowly, he crawled to the mat and lay down on it, his ax still clutched tight in his fist.

Next morning, he woke up safe and sound. Benny crouched next to the dead fire, packing up his few belongings. “See?” he said. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

From then on, Dean knew he could trust Benny. At least, he could trust him not to kill his ticket out of here.

~

After a few weeks of looking, Dean couldn’t deny it anymore. Cas obviously did not want to be found. Well, sucks for him, Dean thought. He would find Cas and get his ass back to Earth if it took a hundred years.

Benny, to his credit, didn’t belly ache too much about it. He could tell Dean’s mind was made up about finding the angle, and no amount of noise from him would change it. They were kind of similar that way. The weeks went by and Dean watched Benny follow every lead, interrogate anyone who might know someone who knew someone. He wanted out as bad as Dean did, and he would play by Dean’s rules to do it.

Soon enough, sleeping with Benny at his back wasn’t difficult. Some nights, it was the best sleep Dean ever remembered having. As much as he loved his brother and wouldn’t trade him as a wingman, Benny did have one clear advantage: vampires didn’t need sleep. So he was free to cover Dean’s back while he got enough shut eye to keep him alert and ready for any monster that came their way.

Still, there were those nights when sleep wouldn’t come. No matter how exhausted, wrung out, bone-dead-tired Dean was, he couldn’t get past the manic shaking of his limbs, or the way his eyes felt wired open, taking in everything around him, ready to fight for his life yet again.

Benny sat on the other side of the fire, blue eyes flicking up to him whenever he moved again. “Dean,” he said, his syrupy drawl oozing all over that one word. “Brother, I’m tellin’ ya, you gotta sleep.”

Dean shook his head and swiped a hand over his face. He could feel some of the dirt and dried blood flake off. “Nah, not tonight. It’s just not coming to me.”

“For the love a—” Benny didn’t finish the curse. He heaved himself up and kneeled down in front of Dean. Pushing Dean’s legs apart, his great paws of hands yanked at his jeans. “You haven’t slept,” he grumbled, the sound of the zipper ripping through the clearing, “in two full days. Last time you went longer than that, you almost got us killed.”

“Benny!” Dean spat and struggled against the hold, not sure what the vampire was up to and not liking it one bit. “Benny, get off of—” his protests died away when a large, cool hand wrapped around his cock.

Surprisingly gentle fingers stroked his soft cock, the touch alone stirring it to life. It had been so long... No. This couldn’t happen. Keeping perfectly still (like ya do with a monster’s hand around your privates) Dean glared at his friend. Yes, they were friends. If this kept up, that might have to change. “Benny,” he growled. “What. The fuck. Are you doing.” He fisted his hands on Benny’s jacket, ready to do something—anything—should this go south.

Strong arms holding Dean’s legs open, Benny smirked. “I get it, you’re too wired from a day of fightin’ for your life. We both know how much you love it, watchin’ you fight is damn near beautiful, you do it so well. Doesn’t mean you let yourself get sloppy and get dead. I don’t know about you, but I want to get topside again, I got some old scores to settle and I can’t do that if you get yourself killed. Now I know one sure fire way to get you some fucking sleep. Let me help you.”

Taking quick breaths through his nose, Dean felt himself teetering on that fight or flight ledge. He couldn’t run and he wasn’t in a position to grapple with Benny. Slowly, he relaxed his grip until the blood flow returned to his white knuckles. He gave the shortest nod he could, giving himself enough plausible deniability to let... this, go on.

“Don’ worry,” Benny said. “I’ll take care of you.” He pulled Dean’s jeans open wider, bringing his cock out into the cool night air. He slid back just a hair and bent down over his lap, taking Dean into his mouth.

The first touch of that cold tongue made Dean want to scream. He didn’t, but he sure as hell wanted to. It had been so long since... anything, really. He didn’t have enough privacy here to give himself a hand now and again, and the last thing he wanted was to get jumped by a monster with a hand in his pants. It had been so, so long.

For an old southern boy, Benny was good at this. His tongue knew all the right places to tease and touch, lapping at the slit one second, wrapped around the head the next. The suction nearly did Dean in right from the get go. He managed to hold out long enough to tangle his fingers in Benny’s hair and buck once, twice into that sweet mouth.

“Benny, now—” It was all the warning he could give. Even if he could’ve held it back, he didn’t want to.

Benny stayed where he was and sucked down every drop of come Dean gave him, and boy was it a lot. He could feel the giant load he was filling Benny’s mouth with and wanted to apologise but he couldn’t get the words out. This was as close to bliss as he’d felt since the last time he and Cas...

One last spurt and Dean’s body sagged back onto the ground. He lay in the dirt, his cock hanging out of his pants, panting like a two dollar whore and he didn’t give a fuck. He looked up just in time to see Benny wiping a thick drop of his come off his lips and felt his cock twitch again, one last little bead of pearly white welling at the tip.

“Now,” Benny said, wiping the last drop up and licking it off his thumb. He started putting Dean back together. “Why don’t you let nature take it’s course, and get yourself some sleep?” Soft fingers tucked Dean’s cock back inside his boxers and slid his jeans up. Button fly done up again, it was almost like nothing had happened.

“Okay,” Dean managed to huff out. He felt warm, the post-coital lethargy already pulling at his limbs. His eyes were heavy and the manic buzzing of his mind just floated away.

Benny hung onto him, helping him slide over to his sleeping mat. With one last pat on his shoulder, Benny pulled away. “Rest easy, brother. I’ve got your back.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks,” he mumbled and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he was out cold.

~

Dean didn’t say anything when he woke up. He heard the familiar scrapings of Benny packing up their camp and rose to help him. He rolled up his sleeping mat, tucked his lighter in his pocket, grabbed his ax, and they were off.

Time didn’t mean the same thing here, but they must’ve gone hours in silence. Benny was the one to break it. “You don’t need to be like this,” he said. “It ain’t exactly the first time I’ve helped a friend out. Wasn’t your first time either.”

Dean’s steps stuttered to a stop. His grip on the ax tightened and he had to remind himself: Benny didn’t mean anything by it. He wasn’t making fun, or holding it over his head. He was just breaking the silence. And yeah, he was right, it wasn’t Dean’s first time with... didn’t mean he wanted to have a chick flick moment about it.

“Can we not?” he asked, keeping his back to Benny. He didn’t regret what happened, but Dean was not one for looking too deeply at himself, and he was alright with that.

Broad shoulders gave a lazy shrug. “Whatever you say. I didn’t mind.” He chuckled, warm and friendly, the sound curled up Dean’s spine and made him shiver. “Honestly, it was the best meal I’ve had in years.”

“Ugh,” he winced at the thought. “Gross, Benny.”

Benny laughed again, a deep rolling belly laugh that made Dean smile. With his vampire at his back, they kept going.

Later that night, Benny was making camp while Dean sat near a tree and thought. He’d been thinking silently all day, which was unusual. Since he met Benny, the days passed with stories, and bull shitting to kill time. By now, Dean would say Benny knew him better than most. And right now, he was the only person Dean would truly call friend.

Why did it have to be complicated? Why did it have to be anything more than two friends getting through a tough time? He couldn’t see a reason why.

“Alright,” Benny said, leaning back from the fire and dusting off his hands. “That should do it.” He stood up and sauntered over to Dean. “You should get some rest. Long day tomorrow if we wanna make the mountains by nightfall.”

Usually, Dean would nod and lay himself out, waiting for Benny to sit at his back and stare out into the night. Instead, he stood up and grabbed Benny’s jacket, holding his lapels like he did last night. “Not yet,” he said.

Blue eyes looked him up and down, one bushy eyebrow arched in question. “Dean?”

In one quick move, he turned them both round and pushed Benny up against the tree. He untucked Benny’s shirt and shoved a hand down his pants, finding his target quickly. “Dean!” he yelped again.

“Shut up,” Dean growled, already working to get his soft cock to attention. “Don’t they return favors where you come from?”

Benny’s cock stiffened in his hand as his body relaxed. “Course we do, brother. Didn’t figure you for the... returnin’ type, is all.”

“You figured wrong,” he said.

The fire crackled behind them as Dean worked. Once Benny was good and hard, he added a little spit to his hand. It gave Dean flashbacks to his troubled youth, locked in a motel bathroom with dad and Sammy asleep in the other room, but it would do for now. He didn’t suppose there was anything as helpful as lotion in Purgatory. Benny sure wasn’t complaining.

He pushed back the foreskin to rub spit-slick fingers over the head. Benny moaned at the touch, grabbing onto Dean’s shoulders and squeezing just a hair too tight. He pushed through it, stroking that thick cock until Benny cried out.

He didn’t feel sticky come covering his fingers, so he kept on until Benny’s hips pulled back and his arms started pushing him away. “It’s good, it’s done.”

“Oh.” Dean cleared his throat his pulled his hand back, but he didn’t step away. Benny started to sag down and he helped guide him safely to the ground.

“Gotta be alive to have semen,” Benny joked.

“Gotta be alive to have an erection,” Dean said.

The vampire chuckled. “That’s no problem. It’s all blood with that, and I’ve got blood in spades.” Dean nodded and leaned back against the tree, half an eye on Benny. “Thank you,” he said after a few minutes of silence.

“Just returning the favor.”

It took Benny a few more minutes to recover. When he was all together again, they switched spots and Dean settled in for the night. For the first time, having Benny at his back while he slept wasn’t... bad. He’d even go as far as to call it comforting.

~

“What’s the angel gonna say?” Benny asked, breaking their silent trek. They’d just passed through Wendigo territory and the lighter wasn’t big enough to protect them. They were clear now, but Dean hadn’t seen a reason to talk, especially not about this.

There had been a few more nights where sleep would not come, and Benny treated it the same as before. Dean would sleep, and the next morning, he would shove his hand into Benny’s pants. They fell into a strange sort of rhythm with it and neither was ready to give it up. But Benny always knew it would grind to a halt when they found the angel. Dean seemed to be in a bit of denial about that part.

He pretended not to know what Benny was talking about. “What do you mean?”

Benny rolled his eyes. “He’ll be able to smell it. Hell, I could smell him on you. From what I know of angels, they take things all literal like. Wouldn’t that be a problem for... whatever you two were doin’?”

Dean closed his eyes and grit his teeth. In all the things they’d talked about and all the stories they’d shared, he’d managed to steer clear of that. Mostly, because he didn’t even know himself.

When he didn’t answer, Benny pressed again. “You do have a thing with the angel. Right?”

“No,” Dean bit out. A gnawing feeling in his gut spiked up and he took a breath. “Yes. I don’t know.”

“Cleared that right up, didn’t ya?”

“We’re friends, Benny,” Dean finally managed to say. “We’re doin’ what we need to, to survive and get topside. Cas will make of that whatever he wants to.”

“Huh,” he grunted, and said no more.

~

They found Castiel, confirming what Dean feared all along: he didn’t want to be found. Even if he had good reasons, there was no way Dean was leaving Purgatory without him.

After the arguing and the shouting—and Benny always found Dean’s shouts to be damn sexy—and the running from the new monsters following Castiel’s giant beacon of a signal, they found a safe place to make camp.

Dean seemed to be having some sort of staring death match with Cas, only Cas wasn’t playing along. He gazed at Dean like he was the only person in the world, giant moon eyes full of love and longing. Benny could understand that. Even staying away to keep him safe had to hurt, especially if he was right about... whatever those two had back in the land of the living.

Suddenly, he stood up, eyes still locked on Dean. “Dean,” he said, voice all sandpaper and want Benny could damn near see in the air between them. “May we speak? Alone.”

Ah, well it had to happen sometime. He couldn’t like his human spending so much close time with a monster. Benny could see it already, like it was written out in a script. Castiel would try to convince Dean to leave, find the human door another way. Dean would assure him, Benny was good people, they could trust him. How he was going to explain away their little trists was less clear, but Benny wasn’t into eavesdropping. They would come out of it more or less where they started, with Castiel sitting a little closer to Dean, glaring bloody murder at Benny. It was all fine by him, though he would miss their mutually beneficial activities.

Dean nodded and climbed to his feet, following Castiel away from their campsite. They didn’t go far, too far into the dark wasn’t safe here. Against his better judgment, Benny craned his neck to see what was going down.

They didn’t say anything, just stood there and looked at each other for one long minute. Then, the angel stepped forward, his mouth meeting Dean’s with all the tenderness and love you’d expect from one of God’s flying monkeys. Dean didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his arm around Castiel, pulling him closer until they were pressed together from groin to chest. Castiel’s fingers gently encircled Dean’s neck and started to glow.

It was the light, he told himself when he looked away. An angel’s light was too bright for a monster like him to see. Soft moans and wet kissing sounds scratched at his ears, so Benny picked up a stick and poked the fire. The logs popped and snapped, giving him enough to focus on until they were done.

Dean appeared in his peripheral vision first, his face glowing in one of the first real smiles he’d had in months. He looked cleaner too, less dusty and worn out. Guess angelic grace will do that for ya, Benny thought.

Oh well, it had to end sometime.

~

Even with Cas found, Dean still had trouble sleeping some nights. After a particularly rough battle, his mind would stay awake, searching for enemies to come at them from the dark and start the skirmish all over again. Usually, Benny would get on his knees and help out. Castiel had his own way of getting Dean to sleep.

“Relax,” he said, then touched his fingers to Dean’s forehead. His eyes closed and every muscle in his body went slack, dead asleep in two seconds flat.

Benny shook his head, looking up from the wood he was carving away at. “Gotta say, that is one handy trick.”

“Yes,” Castiel said, his hand sliding down under Dean’s shirt to rub absently at his chest. “More efficient than sexual favors.”

Angels were blunt, Benny knew this. They had no concept of tact. And yet, the knife damn near slipped out of his hands at the shock of it. He said it, just flat out said it. “Boy,” he sighed and rubbed at his hand where the knife had scraped his skin, “you do not beat around the bush.”

“I don’t know what your plan is, but you will not touch Dean again.” All the softness in his eyes was gone. The tight line of his jaw and the way he glared murder reminded Benny: angels were warriors. He didn’t know how he’d ever forgotten that. Even though he continued petting Dean’s skin with the gentlest touch he’d ever seen, Benny didn’t doubt for a moment that Castiel would kill him if given half the chance.

Before he could get worked up, Benny put down his knife and lifted his hands, palm open towards Castiel. “I’m only gonna say this once, because I had to drill it into Dean’s thick skull and I am not doin’ the same with you. My goal is to get us all back to earth. That is the only thing on my mind. I can’t do it without him, he can’t do it without me. I understand, you don’t know me as well as Dean does, but believe me when I say I am not the kind of man who trades in a big reward for a momentary pleasure.”

Cas didn’t answer. He stared off into the middle distance for a moment, then examined Dean, running his fingers through his hair, never breaking contact with his skin. “I feel we understand each other,” he said finally. “And we both understand, there will be no more momentary pleasures with Dean.”

 _Isn’t that for Dean to decide?_ Benny wanted to snap. Instead, he kept his mouth shut, picked up his knife and went back to carving.

~

The nights wore on in that same loop. Dean settled in for the night, taking only a small touch from Cas to put his lights out for a solid six hours. He was sleeping longer and better than ever before. He was sharper, stronger, more ready for the fight to get them back to earth.

Benny was keeping more distance than usual, which Dean... did not like. It changed when they found Cas, and Dean would be an idiot to think Cas hadn’t had words with Benny to make it happen. He would just have to correct that.

They were stopped by a stream while Cas went to scout ahead. Benny kneeled by the bank washing the muck out of his beard. Dean remembered how soft his beard was, rubbing against his jaw when they got close, hands occupied between each other’s legs. They never really kissed, Benny didn’t seem to be into it and it was something he only did with Cas, but he did love that beard. He even missed it a little.

He watched, hypnotized, as Benny’s thick fingers stroked through his hair, across his skin to clean away the dirt and blood. He remembered Benny touching him like that, firm and soft, and right in every way.

Dean stepped behind Benny and cleared his throat. “What’d Cas say to you?” he asked. It had to be something. Benny wouldn’t pull away from him like this if there wasn’t something else. Cas’ presence alone couldn’t have done it, not for how stubborn the vampire was.

“Short version?” Benny said. “He told me—in no uncertain terms—I wouldn’t touch you ever again. That our... momentary pleasures were at an end.” He chuckled to himself a stood up. “Guess angels don’t know the word for blow job.”

Dean’s fists clenched at his sides. He had to will himself to relax. “I’ll talk to him.”

He shrugged. “Don’t do me any favors. You got him now. You don’t need me for that.”

“Isn’t that for me to decide?” Dean snapped. Benny took a step back and he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He didn’t want to get into this. Why couldn’t they just keep going like they had been? Cas, that’s why.

“Look,” he said. “I don’t know what he told you, but me an’ Cas—it’s not what you think. I mean it’s...” He didn’t know how to explain this, never imagine that he’d have to. “Before we got down here, we hadn’t in... we’ve actually never...” he couldn’t get the words out. Probably because he didn’t even know what he was describing.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Benny stepped closer and clapped him on the back, strong fingers kneading at Dean’s tight muscles. “You wanna talk to the angel, go ahead. You know where I’ll be.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, Benny.”

~

“Why do you keep a hold of him like that?” Benny asked after hours with nothing but the sounds of his knife against wood to keep him company. Cas was never one for conversation while he guarded Dean’s sleeping body.

His fingers twitched against Dean’s neck, his other hand curling into his jacket, almost like he was afraid Benny was going to take him. “I’m guiding him through the correct sleep stages,” he said. “He can be a fitful sleeper.”

Benny shrugged. “Maybe topside. Here, he sleeps like a baby. With or without my help.” Storm clouds rolled across Castiel’s face and Benny held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not picking a fight, friend, I’m just lookin’ to understand.”

For a moment, Castiel said nothing. He continued stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair. When they were first reunited, he would merely sit near Dean while holding onto him, now, Dean spent pretty much every night sprawled across Castiel’s lap. Benny didn’t know how he resisted. So far, he’d only seen them exchange kisses and reverent touches, like they couldn’t completely believe the other was there. There had to be one hell of a story behind it and even though he missed his own contact with Dean, he would give his left nut to hear it.

“What else have we got to do?” Benny asked.

Another moment of consideration and Castiel nodded. “I’m bringing memories of better days to the fore.” One soft touch to Dean’s cheek and he moaned, his back arching a little, making the tent in his pants very clear.

“Ah,” Benny said. “So it’s like that, is it? You kiss and cuddle, but don’t touch.” He shook his head at the angel. “Brother, you are missin’ out on one of the finest parts of life. ‘Specially when it comes to him.”

“Not really,” Castiel said. “Dean and I, our relationship, it is hard to describe. We have both done much for each other, good and bad. I Fell for him.”

“An’ by ‘fell,’ you mean with a capital F.” Benny had to admit, it was hard to compete with a thing like that.

“Yes,” he said. “Things have been said and done, I fear we will never reach the level of physical intimacy we once had. I give it to him in his dreams instead.” Castiel paused and shook his head. “I do not know why I’m telling you this.”

Benny shrugged. “Because the night is long an’ he’s the only thing we have in common.”

“Yes,” Castiel said, but didn’t continue.

Benny rolled his eyes and went back to carving the piece of wood in his hand. He’d never seen any demigods in Purgatory, they sure as shit didn’t have any virgin’s blood, and he wasn’t even sure what kind of wood this was, but he needed something to do with his hands. He must’ve made ten wooden stakes by now.

“I do believe,” Castiel said suddenly, bringing the vampire’s attention back to him, “we have similar goals. We both want Dean free of this place.”

“Tha’s very true,” Benny said.

“And yet, you wish to use Dean as your vehicle to get free as well,” he said. “This is why I cannot trust you. For you, Dean is a means to an end.”

“And for you?” he asked. This was the most he’d gotten out of the angel, might as well make the most of it.

Castiel’s eyes were back on Dean, his fingers stroking his chest, feeling his human warmth. “He is the thing in itself.”

~

Even with Dean fully alert, the monsters of Purgatory still got lucky now and again.

Benny smelled the blood hit the air and turned, shoving his ax into the gut of a nearby werewolf as he went. He saw the red soaking through Dean’s shirt, his hand clutched to his stomach to stem the flow while he decapitated the vampire who gave him the new hole in his gut. That was Dean all over: taking the son of a bitch down with him.

“Cas!” Benny yelled. He ran over to the falling human, supporting him enough to get him away from the battle.

Cas looked back long enough to see the blood, see the way Benny tried to add pressure. “Get Dean to safety!” he shouted. Benny didn’t even think, he just hauled Dean into his arms and made for a cave he saw a little while back. It wasn’t far, he could make it.

He heard the high-pitched whine of angel magic, and the screams of vampire and werewolf alike rang through the clearing. The blinding light tried to chase him as well, but Benny pushed himself harder, running faster than ever. “Almost there, brother,” he said. “Almost there.” He didn’t know if he was calming Dean or himself.

“Benny...” Dean’s voice was weak. Out of the corner of his eye, Benny saw his hands start to go slack.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said. “Not far, not far at all.”

He reached the cave and laid Dean down, yanking off his own jacket to apply pressure. “Cas!” he shouted.

The angel appeared next to him. “Give me room.”

Going against every battle field instinct he had, Benny pulled his hand away from the wound, clutching his bloody jacket to him as he watched Castiel bare red, lacerated skin to the air. “Cas,” Dean breathed. Castiel’s hands started to glow and the wound slowly closed. Benny watched it go from a bleeding mess of flesh and fat, to a scabbed over gash, then a faint pink scratch, and finally nothing at all.

Benny blinked, trying to clear the imprint of Dean’s open guts from his mind. He couldn’t. The sight of it was seared into his brain. Dean was here, he was alive and well. But he could still smell Dean’s blood on his hands, soaking through his jacket. His fingers shook, his hold on the garment tightening.

In the back of his mind, he dimly wondered: when had this happened? When had Dean’s life started meaning more than his? He knew this feeling well, when he was a young vampire and saw one of his nest mates get killed, this panic and fear of losing someone so close, like a limb being lopped off. Only it was worse with Dean, like his chest had suddenly disappeared and he was expected to keep on going.

“Benny,” Dean’s voice called, but it sounded very far away. He was sitting up now, hands on Benny’s shoulders, trying to shake him from his shocked state. “Benny!”

A sharp slap sent Benny’s ears ringing. He dropped his jacket and threw his arms around Dean, giving no care for the angel’s presence. “Hell brother, don’t you ever do that to me again! You hear?”

Dean’s arms came up and squeezed him right back. “I hear ya.”

Once Benny’s mind calmed and accepted the fact that Dean was here, Dean was alive, he let himself relax. The other man’s fingers gripping tight to him was well worth whatever holy wrath Cas was aiming his way. He finally leaned away with one last squeeze to his shoulder.

Then the smell of Dean’s blood hit him again and a wave of nausea rolled through him. He may be the only meal around, but Dean’s blood didn’t smell as sweet as it once had. Now it was just a reminder of how close Dean had come to death. His jacket was necessary to stop the bleeding, but now that smell needed to go. He would not abide a reminder of his friend’s almost death stinking up all over him.

Without looking at Castiel or Dean, he picked up his jacket and gestured outside. “I’m gonna go clean this off,” he said. Looking as awkward as he felt, Benny stumbled out of the cave and towards the nearest stream, visions of Dean’s pale, bloodless face still filling his mind. He needed a minute to himself to get past all that nonsense.

“Benny!” Dean called after him. He kept walking until he was out of sight.

Dean looked down at his newly healed stomach. The flesh was as good as new, but fresh blood stained his shirt and jacket. “Cas, can you zap all this away? The smell’s probably giving Benny second thoughts about me. Good thing he high tailed it out.”

“That wasn’t hunger, Dean,” Castiel said. “He was in shock. He thought you were going to die.”

“Do angels have some kind of monster telepathy?” he asked, fingers absently curling around Cas’ coat.

Cas gripped him right back, pulling him closer. “No. I saw it in his eyes. I have felt that before. I’ve lost you so many times, Dean, I know what it looks like.”

Dean took a breath, twining their fingers together. “Benny’s a good guy, Cas. I wish you could see him the way I do.”

“I feel I’m beginning to.” Without another word, his hand passed over Dean’s stomach again, lifting the blood stains, like they’d never been there at all.

He pulled Dean further into his lap and tipped his head back. Dean reached up and pulled Cas down, already hungry for the touch they both needed.

~

The blood washed off his hands easy enough. The jacket was a little harder, what with nothing resembling laundry soap in Purgatory. He got rid of enough of the smell to settle his stomach, which was a small blessing. As it was, he had to close his eyes and remind himself: Dean was alive, safe and sound and alive. It was all too fresh in his head and part of him believed he would be going back to a corpse.

Damp jacket in his hands, Benny returned to the cave. Darkness had creept in and anything that wanted to hurt him was gone for the night. Maybe the angel would let him sit a little closer to Dean tonight, just to hear him breathing, just to know it was all okay.

He walked into the cave and almost ran back out. Dean was stretched across Castiel’s lap, gripping tight to his trench coat while Castiel cradled Dean’s jaw, fingers light and tender, but as possessive as always.

“I’ll uh,” Benny coughed, “I’ll get some firewood.”

Dean broke the kiss, but kept his hold on Cas. “Benny, wait.” He didn’t move, eyes still glued to the ground. The usual weight of Castiel’s glare hot on his neck wasn’t there this time. Still, better safe than a charred pile of bones. “There ain’t no reason you can’t be here too,” he said.

Benny chuckled and chanced a look. For once, Castiel didn’t have murder in his eyes. If he could name it, Benny would say it was reluctant acceptance. “Much as I’d love that, I think hot wings might have... objections.”

“Not his choice,” Dean said. He let his legs fall open, a clear invitation. “You comin’ over here or what?”

“You bet your pretty ass,” Benny said.

He was across the cave in less than two steps. Crawling between Dean’s spread thighs, he took a moment to run his hands over Dean, simply feeling the body he’d almost lost today. Hell, less than an hour ago. Powerful muscles flexed under his fingers, reminding him just how strong Dean was.

Once he had his fill (and doubly assured himself Dean was alive and well) Benny slid his hands to Dean’s button fly, flicking it opened with practiced fingers. The zip came down easy as you please, and a firm, hot-blooded cock arched up to meet Benny’s hand. He couldn’t wait anymore. With a growl deep in his chest, he stripped the fabric down and off. Good thing Cas had the sense to take off Dean’s boots already.

Naked skin hit the air and he swallowed Dean whole. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, hips bucking off the ground to get more. Benny was more than happy to give it. He moved his hands to clutch Dean’s pretty, pretty ass, the tips of his fingers brushing his hole. A long, deep moan rolled out of Dean’s chest. Caught between tender kisses from an angel and one fucking wild blow job from a monster. And he wanted more.

Benny’s fingers clenched at his ass again and Dean hissed out, “Yes, put it in me!”

Benny pulled off his cock and pressed kisses to his hips and stomach, rubbing his face across newly healed skin. “Sorry sugar, no can do. Purgatory may have a lot of strange things, but nothin’ as handy as lube.”

One of Cas’ hands slid down from Dean’s neck and pressed against his chest. Bright light bloomed under his fingers. “Proceed,” he grumbled, then bussied himself with Dean’s lips again.

For a second, Benny stared at him like an idiot. “No...” he said, but slid his fingers down to investigate. What was a tight little pucker seconds ago was now gaping open and slick enough for two of Benny’s thick fingers. “Fuck, that’s handy!” He smiled.

“Stop talking and fuck me!” Dean growled, grinding down on Benny’s fingers.

Even with Cas’ help, Benny wasn’t about to hurt Dean. He opened his own trousers and slicked his cock with spit for good measure. He fingered Dean for a little added stretch, which had the side effect of driving Dean crazy. He moaned and groaned against Castiel’s lips, hips writhing and almost bucking Benny off.

Benny pulled his fingers out and gripped his hips, stilling him. “I see Cas an’ I finally have somethin’ in common,” he said as he started the first slick slide inside, “neither of us can refuse you anythin’.”

Cas broke the kiss, his fingers still gently stroking Dean’s neck. “For once, I agree with the vampire.”

Benny rolled his hips, thrusting in to the hilt. Dean howled and Cas covered his mouth. Two pairs of plush lips locked together in the most loving kiss, and fuck if it didn’t make Benny harder. With his free hand, Benny grabbed Dean’s cock, stroking hard and fast just the way he liked it. Dean wrapped one arm around Benny, the other fisted in Cas’ lapel. His body went slack and he let the others take care of him.

In the back of his mind, he knew this couldn’t continue. No matter how much he wanted it, he could never have it. Hell, back on earth, he and Cas barely scratched the surface of what they had before the leviathan. He didn’t even know if this would last up there, let alone trying to add a vampire into the mix.

But here in Purgatory, he would lap it up. Wring every drop he could from these men who were so important to him. There was very little Dean allowed himself to be selfish about, and now this was added to the list.

He felt the tension building in his muscles again, and the white-hot pleasure deep in his pelvis, climbing higher and higher. He broke from Cas’ lips just long enough to gasp, “Oh hell—now, now!” His ass clenched around Benny’s thick cock and his orgasm slammed into him. He bucked up into Benny’s hand, moaning against Cas’ neck.

Benny kept stroking and Dean kept coming. It felt like it would never end. Benny’s hips twitched and stuttered against him as he gave into Dean’s body and came. Through his endless moans, Castiel pressed kisses to every inch of his neck and face.

After what felt like forever, Benny collapsed onto his chest just as Dean’s pleasure ebbed away, leaving them both sticky and panting. Gently, Benny pulled out, his half-hard cock hanging between his legs, almost looking like it was ready for more. If Dean could get it up again, that sight alone would’ve done it.

Before they could even think about cleanup, Cas touched his hand to Dean’s chest again and the pool of come on his stomach disappeared, the sticky mess on Benny’s shirt vanishing too.

“For someone who doesn’t have sex, you’re really good at that,” Benny joked. Much to Dean’s surprise, Cas smiled a little. Benny ducked down and kissed Dean’s stomach before pulling away and starting to put him back together.

When everything was in place, Dean could hardly keep his eyes open. He slid back, further into Cas’ lap feeling like his muscles were filled with molasses. “I don’t know about you two,” he mumbled. “But I am down for the count.”

“I will watch over you,” Castiel said.

“Same here, brother.”

Castiel said nothing as Benny planted himself on the other side of Dean. For the first time since they found him, Cas knew Benny was on his side. He would protect Dean when he could not. It was more than he thought a monster capable of, then again, Benny was an exceptional monster.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did reference Kant in a three-some fic. Life goal completely achieved.


End file.
